An Angel On My Shoulder
by Archangel Shorty
Summary: Guided by a snarky angel and a charming demon, his not-so-imaginary friends from childhood, Sam Winchester must make a choice that will decide the fate of humanity. AU Normal life!Sam dealing with more or less OU Gabriel and Crowley Warnings: Slash, Sabriel/Sambriel
1. Prologue

Prologue

An angel and a demon on your shoulders. Helping you, guiding your decisions. Growing up Sam had often seen this depicted in cartoons so he had never really thought of it as strange. Sure, his were a little different than the ones in the cartoons. His demon didn't have a tail or carry a pitchfork. And his angel didn't wear a toga. But it wasn't until the first time he mentioned to his older brother that his angel and demon seemed to be bigger than the ones in the cartoons that he found out that not everyone had two supernatural beings helping them make all their choices in life.

Dean called him a liar. When Sam insisted it was true, Dean told their parents. His father told him to stop being ridiculous. His mother cried. They all told him that there was no such thing as literal angels and demons. He told them they were all wrong, that his angel and his demon always came around when he needed to make an important decision, just like in the cartoons. The look his parents then exchanged was the beginning of a long difficult time in young Sam's life.

The next few years were a blur of therapists and psychiatric visits. They tried to convince him that his friends were all in his head. At first he fiercely denied it, but with everyone telling him it was true, it was hard for a ten-year-old to stay his ground. Slowly his angel and his demon stopped visiting him and he sadly decided that his therapists, his parents, and his brother must have been right after all.

Then Sam was all alone with his thoughts. It was weird, for a while, to have to make all his decisions without the input of anyone else. Sometimes he tried to imagine what advice his angel would have given him (which led him to some strangely bad decisions). But then, as every child does eventually, Sam forgot about his imaginary friends. He grew up. Went to college. Became a lawyer. He was respectable adult in every sense of the word and his life was right on track. His angel and his demon were all but forgotten.

Until he came home one day after a particularly tough case, looking forward to unwinding in his small, but well-maintained apartment to find his angel and demon back and arguing with each other in his living room.

A/N: Short prologue is short. If this story actually interests you, please review. I want to know how people feel about it before I continue.


	2. Chapter One: A Whole New World

Chapter One: A Whole New World

Sam dropped his briefcase and stared in awe. They couldn't be! But, as he looked at them, childhood memories came flooding back and he knew that they were. They hadn't changed at all. His demon stood confidently in his expensive suit, much nicer than what Sam could afford on his paycheck. His arms folded across his chest and one eyebrow quirked as he exchanged snide comments with the angel. His angel sat on the arm on the couch, leaned back languidly. He was dressed in practical clothes; dark jeans, a black dress shirt and a dark green jacket. A smirk Sam remembered well adorned his face as he threw a witty comeback at the demon.

Sam groaned and rubbed his eyes. Today must have been even more exhausting than he thought. He hadn't even _thought_ about them in years! But there they were. Just like when he was a child. Looking so real that if he saw them on the street he would have barely given them a second look. But they weren't on the street- they were in his apartment. And they weren't real- he was just going crazy. Again.

"Sammy!" The angel sat up and threw his arms out wide. "You're home!" Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and, trying to look down at him, Sam got a mouthful of golden brown hair. His angel was much shorter than he remembered. The angel pulled away, but kept his arms wrapped firmly around Sam. "Did'ya miss me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I-I-" Sam was at a loss for words. This just felt so real!

The angel pouted. "Aw, don't tell me you forgot me! I know it's been a while, but seriously! We were so close!" He pulled one arm from Sam's waist and held two crossed fingers up to Sam's face. "We were like this, man!"

The demon crossed the room in confident strides. He was shorter than Sam remembered too. "Give the boy a break, Gabriel," he said in a thick accent that Sam had almost forgotten he had. "Fifteen years is a long time for a human."

"Yeah, but who could forget this face?" He gestured to his face in a circling motion.

"Gabriel..." Sam said quietly. "And... Crowley."

"You do remember!" Gabriel exclaimed happily, wrapping Sam in a hug again.

Crowley placed a hand lightly on Sam's left shoulder. "Now, as happy as this little reunion is, we didn't come to catch up." He gave a pointed look to Gabriel, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriel said, finally dislodging himself from Sam's waist. "Important business and all that. But can't we just take a minute to appreciate that little Sammy grew up _nice_?"

Crowley gave Sam a quick once-over and smirked. "He did at that."

Whoa. Whoa-whoa-whoa. What the hell was this? Sam panicked a little, before remembering it was all in his head. Then he freaked out even more. If this was all in his head then, subconsciously, it was what he wanted, right? No. He was straight. He was totally straight. He had the track record to prove it. Not that any of his past endeavors had turned out particularly well, but it was the effort that counted in this instance, right? He had even been planning to ask that cute secretary, Jessica, out if he won this case. He grabbed his head. This was all just too much for him.

"Whoa? What's the matter, Sammy? You feeling okay?" Gabriel asked with a look of concern. He gently grabbed Sam's right arm and led him to the old brown sofa.

"This- this is all just... God, what's wrong with me?" Sam leaned back and looked at the swirls of plaster on his ceiling.

"Besides growing up to be the Jolly Green Giant?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"I believe he's reacting poorly to our reappearance in his life," Crowley responded dryly. "I warned you this might happen. But you were _so_ sure he'd be thrilled."

"What? He is happy! Right, Sam?" Gabriel looked at him with a smile.

Sam almost wavered. But no, he couldn't. If he believed this, all that crap from his childhood would come back. "This isn't real," he stated firmly. "You guys aren't real. This is all in my head."

Gabriel looked hurt, but Crowley merely sighed. "You should have seen this coming, Featherbrain. He started up with this towards the end last time."

Gabriel sat on the arm on the couch next to Sam. Even like this, he was just at eye level. "Sammy. We're real. We've always been real. And we're back because you have an important decision to make."

Crowley nodded and stepped forward. "A choice that will bring humanity to salvation or damnation. And it's all up to you."

"What?" Sam looked up at his Armani-clad demon, wide-eyed. "That's-that's impossible. That's crazy!"

"Crazy?" Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe. Impossible? Obviously not. We're here right?" His angel threw him a dazzling smile.

"This is getting us nowhere," Crowley sighed. "The boy wants proof, yes? Very well. Unlike the pretentious heavenly pigeons, we demons don't require you to run on 'faith'. Name your burden of proof. I'll see that it's done."

"Whoa! I am anything but pretentious," Gabriel denied. "My brothers, yes. Pretty much without exception. But me? I'm the fun one."

Crowley rolled his eyes with an air of annoyance. "Yes, yes. I always wondered why they elected to send you for this mission."

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm the one best able to connect with humans. Well, probably the only one who can connect with humans, really. And no one else wanted to do it."

"I see," Crowley replied, looking like he was trying to keep from rolling his eyes. "I wasn't aware that was how the heavenly host made their decisions. Regardless," he turned back to Sam. "Your proof?"

"Proof?" Sam parroted. What could possible prove that this wasn't a mental breakdown? He was sure that he was having a relapse and the fact that he was indulging his delusions was probably a bad sign. But if they _could_ prove it... It would prove that he hadn't ever been crazy. That he had been right all along. He nodded to himself. What harm could it do? If they failed to prove it to him, it would just confirm what he already knew and he could check himself into the therapy he so obviously needed.

"First," he said. "Prove that you are what you say you are. As a kid, I just believed you when you said you were an angel and a demon."

"Of course," Crowley nodded. For a second nothing seemed to happen. But then Sam noticed a stream of thick red smoke seeping from his open mouth, spilling to the floor below. His body slumped and then fell over. The smoke billowed on the ground and sat there for a moment. And then it zipped back into the demon's body. Not a second later, Crowley stood back up and dusted off his pants, his face clearly showing that he cared more about his dirtied clothes than the fact that he crashed to the floor a moment before. "My proof," he said simply.

Sam nodded mutely. He wasn't sure what he just saw, but it was hard to deny it as something supernatural at the very least. "And you?" Sam inquired, turning to the angel on his right.

Gabriel cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders back. "Oh, I can do better than that," he said with a smug grin. "Tell me, Sammy. Where's one place you've always wanted to go?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked the picture of unimpressed. "I don't know. Disneyland?"

Gabriel frowned. "Oh, boo. Come on, Sammy! Dream big!" He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder and tugged him close. The angel gestured wide with the other hand. "I can show you the world," he began to sing suddenly. "Shining, shimmering splendid!"

"Okay, no. Stop that," Sam swatted at his arm.

"What?" Gabriel protested. "You love that movie!"

"When I was nine!" Sam's face flushed and he pushed Gabriel away.

"Fine, fine. Deny it all you want. The first place you said was still Disneyland. Did you want to go to Aladdin's Oasis?"

"What? No! I was-" Sam stumbled. "I was joking, sheesh."

"Okay, then. A serious answer." Gabriel removed his arm from Sam's shoulder and leaned back. "Where's one place you've always wanted to go?"

Sam was silent for a moment. "Well..." he said slowly. "There was this case I was working on once. The client I was defending was a foreigner here on a work visa. While I was preparing for the case I looked up a lot about his home country. It was pretty fascinating, really."

"Oh?" The angel queried. "And where was that?"

"South Korea," Sam answered. "It was actually kind of hard stay focused when I was researching the case. I started looking it up just so I could reference the differences in our cultures, but it was really interesting..." He trailed off; embarrassed to admit that he had gotten that he had gotten that sidetracked on a case.

Gabriel clapped. "South Korea it is then!" He hopped off the couch and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him to his feet as well. He winked and threw Sam a wide grin. "Hold on tight, Sammy!"

Sam heard the fluttering of large wings and the air rushed around him. Something pulled at his stomach and he felt like he might get sick. If it hadn't been for Gabriel steadying him, he was sure that he would've fallen to his knees.

The angel patted his back sympathetically. "Yeah, it takes a little getting used to. But here we are!" He gestured wide.

Sam looked up and his jaw dropped. This was certainly not his living room. He was in a small, sunny alleyway behind a shop. Wasn't it night time just a moment ago? He walked cautiously out of the alley and was getting by a large, noisy crowd in what looked to be a marketplace.

"Not what you wanted?" Gabriel asked. "I could take you to the city instead."

Sam's mouth moved but no sound came out. He walked up to one of the stands. It was selling vegetables and the owner was clearly Asian of some kind. Was this really South Korea? She greeted him and Sam nodded, not able to respond. When she started to talk, quite enthusiastically, at him, Sam was lost.

Gabriel walked up and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. He greeted the woman and exchanged a few words with her. She laughed and nodded knowingly. Sam felt embarrassed. He was sure that was about him.

"You want anything?" Gabriel asked jovially. "I can translate for you. Just think of me as an English to Korean dictionary. I'm even pocket-sized for your convenience!" He winked up at Sam.

"I don't have any money," Sam replied, regretfully putting down the large turnip he had picked up.

"Nonsense!" Gabriel waved a hand dismissingly. "My treat!"

"Really?" Sam looked back down at the wide variety of vegetables on the stand. He did always prefer organic...

Gabriel winced at the armful of vegetables Sam picked up. "You know, I bet one of these shops sell candy. Haitai makes this great fruit chew-"

"I'm not really big on sweets." Sam regretted it the second he said it. Gabriel looked horrified. How could he have forgotten his angel's obsession with candy? He was constantly offering it to Sam when he was a kid and there was more than once that he had been too full for dinner because of it.

"What?! When did this happen?" Gabriel frowned. "I never should have left. What in the world did they do to you?"

"Nothing!" Sam responded defensively. "I just like to eat healthy, is all."

Gabriel frowned and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "That's so tragic." He handed the woman at the stall some coins and she placed Sam's purchases in a bag and handed them over.

Sam looked around the bustling marketplace. "Can we come here again?" he asked regretfully knowing that they couldn't stay.

Gabriel smiled at him kindly. "Sure thing, kiddo." He grabbed Sam's hand again and with a rush of wings, they were back in Sam's apartment.

Crowley was waiting with crossed arms and a frown.

Gabriel laughed when he saw him. "Aw, don't be sore because I bested you. I can't help it, I have natural showmanship!"

"If you've finished playing around," Crowley grumbled and turned to Sam. "Have we proven ourselves then?"

Sam nodded. "I believe," he said carefully. "That if you _are_ real, like really physically here, then you are what you say you are."

"But you don't believe we're real," Crowley responded. It wasn't a question, just a statement. "And how would you like us to prove that?"

"I need someone else to tell me that you're really here. Someone I can trust." Sam knew this could lead to danger. If they weren't here, if they weren't real, he was opening himself up to ridicule, to scrutiny, to possible loss of his job.

"No problemo," Gabriel said with a grin. "And who would that be?"

"Dean."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Gabe is such a cutie-pie, isn't he? I just love the idea of him singing Disney songs! XD


	3. Chapter Two: Catching Up

Chapter Two: Catching Up

Sam stood at Dean's door with Crowley and Gabriel behind him. His hand was posed to knock, but he hesitated. He hadn't spoken to Dean outside of holiday gatherings in years. And now he was just showing up on his doorstep out of the blue? What was he supposed to say?

"Um, Sam?Kiddo?" Gabriel spoke up. "You're gonna have to actually knock if you want anyone to answer, you know?"

Sam sighed and his arm drops to his side. "Yeah, I know. But what do I say? 'Hey, Dean!It's me, Sam. You know, that brother you never really talk to? Well, remember that time when I was a kid and I had those two imaginary friends and everyone thought I was bonkers? Well, guess what? They're back! And I was just wondering if you could see them too?' Yeah, how about not."

"Or," Crowley rolled his eyes. "You can simply knock on the bleeding door and we can introduce ourselves. If he can't see us, you'll know and you can make up some excuse about wanting to catch up."

Sam's eyes widened. He had a point. He had forgotten what sensible advice Crowley had always offered. Even as a child he thought that it was weird that the demon's advice seemed more logical than the angel's."Y-yeah, that could work." He raised his hand again and knocked quickly before he lost his nerve.

Not a moment later the door swung open. "Now unless you're selling Girl Scout cookies-" Dean froze, his eyes widening. "Whoa! Sam? What are you doing here?" his brow furrowed. "Is everything alright? Is Mom okay?"

"Y-yeah," Sam replied nervously. "She's fine. I was just in the neighborhood and..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Hi there!" Gabriel walked up with a grin. "The name's Gabe. I'm a friend of Sam's."

"Uh, huh." Dean raised an eyebrow. "And the old creeper in the back?"

Sam's heart leapt. Dean could see them too! That meant he wasn't crazy! He exhaled deeply a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He just couldn't believe the relief he was feeling!

"The name's Aleister, you snot-nosed little prat," Crowley sneered back.

Sam tilted his head. Aleister? Gabriel nudged him before he could say anything. 'Alias,' he mouthed silently. Realization hit him. Of course! Gabe and Aleister instead of Gabriel and Crowley. Even Dean might place the names, he supposed. He wasn't that stupid.

"Whatever, man." His brother shrugged with typical Dean-like carelessness. "So you just decided to swing by? That's not like you."

Sam faltered for a second. Crowley told him what to say if Dean _didn't_ see them, but not what to say if he _did_. He shook himself mentally. He was falling back to old habits. He had made his own decisions without them for fifteen years now; he didn't need them for every little thing!

"Like I said, I was in the neighborhood. I figured we didn't see each other enough," He smiled and gave Dean the puppy eyes that always made Dean give in to anything when they were kids. "I thought you might want to grab a drink with me and my friends."

Dean eyed the trio suspiciously, but he still couldn't say no to that puppy eyes attack of Sam's. He sighed. "I guess so. Lemme grab my coat."

"Aleister?" Sam whispered to Crowley as soon as Dean was out of earshot. "Interesting choice."

Crowley smirked. "I'm clever like that. Glad to see you caught it. That's a smart lad."

_[A/N: For those who didn't get the exchange above: Aleister Crowley was a rather well known occultist from the late 19__th__ century/ early 20__th__ century. A well-learned man, he was also a poet, a novelist, and the founder of a religion called Thelema. Very interesting stuff.]_

It actually meant a lot to hear that from Crowley. When he was a child Gabriel constantly cooed and fussed over him, but Crowley's favor was harder to win. A therapist once theorized that the reason he studied so much was because he wanted to please Crowley, which probably wasn't too far off. Of course, that same therapist believed that Crowley represented his father but that was ridiculous. His father never cared about academics in the least. Crowley, and later a teacher in his high school years, was the only place he ever got real support for his scholarly efforts.

Sam was wrenched from his thoughts as Dean reappeared, pulling on his jacket. "So, where are we going?"

Sam hadn't thought that far. What was wrong with him today? All the places he knew were on the other side of town and it seemed unreasonable that he'd come all the way over here just to take Dean all the way back to his side of town.

"I know a great little place," Gabe said, grabbing Sam's arm. "You guys are gonna love it."

"Okay," Dean replied with a shrug. "I'll follow you guys in the Impala."

Sam almost laughed. Of course he would. Dean loved that car so much it was ridiculous. He had gotten it a few years back when their father (reluctantly) gave it to him because their mother finally convinced him it was time for a new car. Dean was ecstatic and had babied it ever since. Sam would stick with his Dodge Charger, thank you.

"Sure thing, Dean," Sam responded instead, but a small smile was still on his face.

The trio walked back to Sam's car and Sam was unaware of Dean's suspicious eyes still on their backs. Gabriel held out his hand. "Keys, Sammy?"

"What?"

"While since I'm the one who knows where the bar is, makes sense I drive, right?" Gabriel asked, mockingly innocently.

Sam frowned, a little unsure about how well an angel could drive, but threw him the keys anyway. Besides, once they were alone in the car, Sam had some important questions he wanted to- no, _had_ to ask before they met back up with Dean.

"So," he began.

"Mhmm?" Gabriel responded, eyes still on the road.

"How come Dean can see you now, but no one could see you when I was a kid?"

"Well, that's not really the right question, is it?" Crowley responded lightly from the back seat.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, turning his torso as best he could so he could look at the demon while he was talking.

Gabriel sighed, causing Sam to turn back around to look at him. He looked regretful and worried, a face Sam was not at all used to seeing on his angel. "Well, think about it, Sammy. Did we ever actually visit you when someone else was around?"

"What? Of course you did!" Sam protested. There must have been a point when... Well, he couldn't remember a specific instance, but... His eyes widened. "But why?" he asked, confused and more than a little hurt.

"It was Michael's idea," Gabriel said, taking a hand off the wheel to mess with his hair. "Well, Michael's order is more like it. He's the oldest, you know." His eyes darted over to Sam and he could see the silent pleading in them. "He wanted you to rely on your faith. He thought it would somehow mean less if you could prove we were real."

"But that's-that's" Sam struggled to find a word that properly described the feelings he had towards this new information.

"Stupid?" Gabriel prompted. "Moronic? Pompous? Douche-baggy? Yeah, that describes Michael pretty well. But you gotta believe me, Sam. I never wanted to do that to you."

Sam swallowed his anger and nodded slowly. He was hurt, yes. But he knew Gabriel and he knew that his angel wouldn't have done something like that if he didn't have to. "What changed this time?"

"I did," Crowley spoke up again from the back seat, his voice gruff and his tone serious. "I wasn't having a repeat of what happened to you last time. We let the angels take charge then and, no surprise, they did a piss-poor job of it. As I said before, demons don't require you to run on faith alone."

"Yeah," Gabriel laughed. "Michael has got to be _piiissed_." He snickered again. "Oh, I wish I could've been there to see the look on his face. I'll have to ask Cassie about it later." He dramatically pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he pulled into the parking lot of a dingy looking building. "We're here~" he sang.

"Really?" Dean asked as they stepped out of their cars. "This place looks like a dive, Sam."

"Now, now, Dean-o," Gabriel waggled his finger. "Don't judge a book by its cover. I promise you'll just love it!" He grinned widely and grabbed Sam's arm to pull him inside.

Stepping over the threshold was like stepping into another world. None of them could have guessed that the drab, graying, practically crumbling brick exterior could have held such a treasure inside. It was bright, all reds and oranges and every wall was alight with bright neon signs and illuminated artwork. Spot-lights shone and danced with the pulsing bass of the music. Laughter rung out from every corner, though it could only just be heard over the music coming from the DJ booth in one corner.

"Wow," Sam breathed.

"Told you I knew a place," Gabriel gave him a self-satisfied smile.

"How could I not know about this place?" Dean questioned. "It's ten minutes from my place!"

Gabriel smirked and shrugged. "You gotta know the right people."

"Oh? And you know the right people?" Dean asked, upset at what Gabriel was implying.

The angel laughed. "No kid, I am the right people!" He gestured around the room. "I am, well let's say I'm very well known in the party circuit." And, as he said that, Sam started noticing all the people around the room waving and trying to catch his attention. Gabriel waved back but, with a polite shake of his head, declined the invitations to join the other groups. "Why don't you guys find a table? I'll get us some drinks. Beers all around?"

Crowley quirks an eyebrow. "Most definitely not. Whiskey. Glencraig, if they have any."

Gabriel laughs. "Oooh, now who's the pretentious one, Aleister? If you want whisky, get it yourself. I'm not going to be held responsible if I get some 'swill' you won't drink. "

Crowley stood up with an exasperated sigh. "That wouldn't be a problem if you had any taste in alcohol."

"What can I say? My tastes run to the sweeter things." He looked back at Sam over his shoulder and winked at him as he and Crowley walked to the bar.

A moment of awkward silence passed as the brothers sat across from each other, neither knowing how to start up a conversation.

"So..." Dean scratched his head. "Is Gabe your boyfriend or something?"

"What?" Sam dropped the coaster he had been fiddling with and stared at his brother in shock.

Solemn green eyes met his. "I'm not gonna judge you if he is, Sam, but you know Dad won't be happy."

"Wow, Dean. Wow," Sam looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. "Good to know you'd have my back, but no. He's just a friend. Him and Aleister both."

"Seriously?" Dean frowned and leaned back in the bar booth. "Well, I think they both want in your pants, so watch out for that."

Sam fought back a blush and rubbed the bridge of his nose self-consciously. "Sheesh, Dean. Cut it out."

"Aw, is your brother being mean to you?" Gabriel asked in a cheerful voice as he slid into the booth next to Sam. "Want me to smite him for you?"

"Yeah, how about not?" Sam playfully punched his arm. "You may not like your brother, but I like mine."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Sammy," Gabriel pinched his cheeks. "What a good little brother. And I don't like my _older_ brothers. Some of my younger ones are very sweet. "

"Big family, huh?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Gabriel laughed, taking a drink from what most definitely was not a beer and looked more like one of those fruity frozen cocktails.

With that, a discussion of family was struck and the tension was somehow disappeared. Sam, surprisingly, had an enjoyable evening catching up with his brother. Sam talked about his job, a little about the case he was on (though he left out most of the details because he had to), and how he had been thinking about getting a dog. Dean talked about his mechanic's garage, about a bar fight he had gotten into the week before, and about his latest... conquests. Gabriel and Crowley jumped in with comments here and there, but left the talking mostly to the brothers.

The end of the night came along, they tipped their waitress (a young woman named Jo that Dean wouldn't stop hitting on the whole night) and made promises to do this again soon. An idea that Sam actually found himself looking forward to.

Sam walked to the car with a smile on his face. He and his brother had so little in common once they grew up that he had always thought they couldn't spend time together sociably. "Thanks," he said simply to his angel and his demon.

"No problem, kiddo," Gabriel patted him on the back. "Always here to help."

_A/N: Well, first of all, I'd like to thank those of you who followed this story since my last update. It means a lot to me, it really does. But it's nice to see the brothers getting along again, yes? Dean will play an important role in the story ahead, so I hope he's up to the challenge! (And come on, we all know he is.) Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time! Please review if you get the chance, some feedback would be lovely. C:_


	4. Chapter Three: Daily Run

Chapter Three: Daily Run

Sam sat up abruptly as his alarm screamed his wake-up call. Four in the morning. He stretched, arms in the air and then threw the blankets off. Time for his daily run. Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pulled on a pair of clean sweat pants and a tank top, thinking to himself that he'd have to do some laundry when he got home this looked for his jacket, but remembered he had left it in the living room yesterday. He'd have to grab it on the way out the door. Ready to get on with his daily ritual, he padded silently to the kitchen to grab his water bottle out of the fridge and was met with a rather unusual sight.

"Morning sunshine!" Gabriel chirped happily. He stood in front of Sam's rarely used stove holding a spatula Sam didn't know he had and wearing a rather shockingly pink apron that Sam _knew_ wasn't here before. Crowley nodded a greeting from his seat at the table. He sat there, in his usual crisp suit, drinking a cup of what looked to be hot black coffee and reading a newspaper that Sam didn't recognize. On closer inspection it looked to be foreign. Scottish maybe, Sam thought from the name of it.

"Sit down, sit down." Gabriel hummed happily. "Breakfast's almost ready!"

"Breakfast? Gabe what are you doing here?"

"Building a leisure palace?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm making you breakfast, silly!"

"But why?" he questioned though he was already taking a seat at the table.

"Because I was bored and remembered how much you loooved my pancakes!" Gabriel said with a grin as he turned around and set a plateful down in front of Sam.

Sam's mouth almost watered. Oh that looked good. And Sam _did_ love Gabriel's pancakes. He'd only had them once before but he remembered them being amazing. It had been when he was very young, probably only five or six.

There had been a house fire. No one would tell him how it started but sometimes the way they looked at him when they talked about it made him wonder if it had been his fault. His mother had been the only one home at the time, he and his brother had been at school and their father had been at work. She had been pretty seriously injured and had to be taken to the hospital. She was in intensive care for quite a while.

His father was supposed to take over the housework, but most of the time he was either working or visiting their mother in the hospital. This left young Sam and Dean to forage for themselves for all but dinner in the evening, which was usually takeout. One morning when Sam couldn't find anything in the house to eat, Gabriel had whipped up a stack of the most delicious, sweetest pancakes he had ever eaten. It was one of the most comforting memories of Sam's childhood.

Sam took a bite and had to hold back a moan. These were so decadent they were almost like cake. He wasn't sure how the angel did it, maybe it was magic, but if he kept this up Sam thought he might have to add an extra mile to his run every morning just to keep from feeling guilty about it.

"Want some more?" Gabe asked as Sam pushed his syrup covered, but otherwise empty, plate away.

"Oh, no way." Sam replied shaking his head. "I couldn't eat another bite."

Gabriel laughed. "Alright, kiddo. Going for a run then?"

"More like a waddle now!" Sam patted his stomach. "I definitely need to work this off. But they were delicious. Thank you, Gabe."

Gabriel ruffled his hair. "Oh, you're welcome. Want me to come with?"

"Uh, no. That's okay," Sam said quickly. He loved the angel's company, he always had, but he was distracting and Sam liked to think on his morning runs.

"Oh, come on," Gabriel said. "It's dangerous out in the city alone. You should bring your guardian angel along." He leaned on the table and grinned at Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow. Guardian angel? Is that what he was calling himself now? "It's not really that bad," Sam protested. "And my routes along a well lit area. I'll be fine."

"Pleeeease, Sammy!" Gabriel whined. "I'll be sooo bored! And I made you pancakes! I deserve to come with you!"

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but the clock on the wall caught his eye. If he didn't head out now, there was no way he'd be able to finish his run, even if he didn't stop at the coffee shop on the way to work. "Fine," he said finally, ignoring Gabriel flashing a victory sign to Crowley. "But we'll have to leave right now, okay?"

"Sure, sure!"Gabriel agreed happily.

"Do you want to come?" Sam asked turning to Crowley.

"Thanks for the offer, Moose, but do I look like I'm dressed for a jog?" He asked, gesturing to his nicely pressed suit. "Besides, I had quite enough running during the witch trials, thank you."

There were so many questions Sam wanted to ask about those couple of sentences. Moose? What was that about? And Crowley was around during the witch trials? He almost decided to skip the run for today, but he knew he couldn't. He'd be so restless by lunchtime, that he'd go insane.

"Alright," Sam grabbed a light tan jacket off the coat rack. He hesitated once more, still very curious, but shook his head and started a light jog down the hall. Once they were outside, he'd start a better pace.

They were just around the corner from the building when Sam heard Gabriel let out a groan.

"Nope, done. I forgot I hate running."

"Gabe," Sam sighed, turning around. "We've barely-" Sam froze in his tracks, his jaw dropped. Gabriel was lazily hovering about a foot and a half off the ground. He watched silently as his companion floated in midair. "Wha- How? How are you doing that?"

"Magic!" Gabriel laughed and flashed Sam jazz hands.

"No, ?" Sam slowly circled Gabriel, intensely studying him.

Gabriel rolled over mid-air to follow Sam as he walked around him. "Well, all angels have wings, don't they?" He responded with a grin.

"You have wings?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well, of course I do, Sammy!" Gabriel said, landing lightly back on the grey sidewalk.

Sam squinted. "How come I can't see them?"

Gabriel sighed. "Not everyone can. I was kind of hoping you'd be able to though. I have such nice wings."

Sam felt unreasonably jealous of these unknown strangers that might be able to see angel wings. It didn't seem fair. "What do they look like? Are they like in all the angel paintings?"

"Hmm... yes and no," Gabriel responded as their run turned to a leisurely walk. "They're all feathery, yes. But other than that, it varies from angel to angel."

"Really?" Sam prompted him to continue.

"Yeah, color, shape, wingspan, even the number of wings; it all depends on the angel. Big bro Michael's are white though. That might be where everyone got the idea from," Gabriel stated. "He showed them off a lot in the early days."

"What about yours?" Sam asked, just about dying of curiosity.

"Mine?" Gabriel asked innocently, pretending to be surprised. "You want to know about my wings?"

"Gabe," Sam smacked him on the arm. "Come on, you know you want to tell me."

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah, I totally do."

He lifted off the ground again and this time, Sam could almost tell he was flying, rather than just floating. He dipped and rose just slightly as if beating his wings. Sam wasn't sure if he was doing it because he wanted to show off or because Sam had picked up the pace again and Gabriel was being lazy.

"So?" Sam prompted.

"I have six," he said.

"No way..." Sam breathed, looking at Gabriel's back as if he might be able to see them.

"Yes way," Gabriel retorted with a smirk. "Three sets. And they're gold. Bright gold! Not like Raphael's. His are kind of dullish. And I have a rather large wingspan, if you know what I mean," he bragged, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam.

"Wow, I wish I could see them," Sam said enviously, still squinting at the angel's back as if they might come into focus if he looked long enough.

Gabriel frowned. "Hold on a second, Sammy." He landed on the ground again. The angel reached behind his back and, with a grimace, tugged at something. He grumbled something under his breath. When his arm came back in front of him he was holding a long golden feather in his hand.

"Is that?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yuppers!" Gabriel held it out to Sam. "Once it's off my wings people can see it."

Sam gingerly took it from the angel. It was about six inches long and was surprisingly soft. He ran his finger along the edge and smiled. It really was beautiful. A bright, rich gold, like nothing he had ever seen before; he almost felt a new name should be made for this color. "Wow," he said simply.

"Keep it," Gabriel responded with a smile. "Who knows, maybe it'll be lucky."

Sam chuckled. "Sure," he said and slipped it into his jacket pocket. "Let's keep going, okay?" Gabriel nodded and took off into the air again. He floated lazily along as Sam ran, a little faster than normal as he was trying to make up for lost time.

"Hey," Gabriel broke the silence. "Make a left up here."

Sam furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Just trust me, kiddo. You'll see."

Sam raised an eyebrow, but did what Gabriel asked. In the end, he almost always did. As he ran through dirty alleyways and seedy paths, however, he started to doubt the angel's advice. Sam's foot splashed in a dirty puddle, grey water hitting him up to his shins. He made a face. "Gabe, this is..." he trailed off.

"I know, I know," Gabriel conceded. "But it'll be worth it, I promise. We're almost there."

Sam frowned but nodded. "If you say so."

"Take a right here," Gabriel said pointing at a small archway between two buildings that Sam had quite honestly completely looked over until the angel pointed it out.

Sam did as he was told and took the turn, then froze. "Whoa."

"Nice, right?" Gabriel asked, floating behind Sam.

"Yeah..." It was a garden. It was surrounded on all sides by tall buildings, but brightly flowering ivy climbed the walls, obscuring the dull concrete walls. A small fountain bubbled in the center topped, ironically, by a statue of a angel with wide spread wings. There was an iron-wrought bench against one wall, almost hidden by the surrounding flowers. And the flowers! Every size and shape imaginable covered the ground in a thick blanket of vibrant color. It was beautiful.

"How do you find all these places?" Sam asked, clearly amazed.

"I did say I'd show you the world, didn't I?" Gabriel laughed, pleased by Sam's reaction.

Sam shot him an unamused look. "Will you let that go?"

"Never!" Gabriel shouted, landing on the bench and posing dramatically.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous angel's antics. Gabe always did know how to make him smile. Whether it was end of the world terrible or just a kind of bad day, Gabriel had been the one who would calm him down, make him laugh, and make him realize the world could still go on. Forgetting to do your homework once wasn't going to kill you and your brother wasn't going to hate you forever just because you accidentally walked in on him and his girlfriend making out on the couch.

"It's amazing though," Sam said, still grinning. "Seriously. I never would've known there was so much left to see in my city. I don't know how you do it."

Gabriel smiled at Sam, a twinkle in his eye. "There's always more to find if you're willing to look, kiddo."

Sam was kind of surprised; that didn't really seem like a Gabriel thing to say. His angel had always been the silly one, the spontaneous one. He watched Gabriel as he touched one of the white lilies near the bench with a small smile on his face. This was a side of him that Sam had never seen before. It was strange, but not in an altogether bad way.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed suddenly.

Gabriel jumped as Sam ruined the serenity of the moment. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I need to get back, I'm gonna be late for work!" He took off at a fast jog back out the little archway. "What's the fastest way back from here?"

"This way," Gabriel said, pointing down the alley.

Sam ran as fast as he could, following Gabriel's directions, confusing though they were at times. "So what's the big deal, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, flying alongside him. "It's not the end of the world if you're late once or twice. You're not on probation or something, are you?"

"No," Sam huffed out. "Nothing like that. My boss is just...Well, I don't want to give him a reason to see me if I don't have to."

"Oh?" Gabriel quirked an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. He's just weird, that's all."

Gabriel pursed his lips, but didn't push him and for that Sam was grateful. His asshole boss was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now; he was stressed enough as it was. Everything that had been happening was just too much. Was it really just yesterday that this had all started?

After what seemed like far too long for Sam's comfort, the rounded a corner and his apartment building came into view. He took the stairs two at a time and rushed into his apartment to find Crowley sitting on his sofa with a worn looking book. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower," he yelled back at him and Gabriel, not waiting for an answer before ducking into the bathroom.

Gabriel had barely managed to convince Crowley to put his book down for a second when Sam was back out wearing only a pair of dark blue dress pants and rubbing down his shaggy hair with a towel. "I'll probably be back pretty late," Sam said over his shoulder as he slung the towel in to the bathroom and went into his bedroom. He emerged a moment later buttoning up a white dress shirt, a tie draped across his shoulders. He tucked his shirt into his pants. "I don't know if you guys are going back wherever you came from or if you're staying here but if you are, try not to make a mess, okay?" He shot a look at Gabriel as he adjusted his tie and went back into his room for the blazer to match his pants.

"Wait, what?" Gabriel cried out. "No! I was going to come with you!"

"No way," Sam said firmly, brushing off his jacket.

"But Sammy! I'll be so boooored!" Gabriel whined.

"And how would I explain you guys to my co-workers? To my boss?" Sam sighed, exasperated. "It's not going to happen, Gabe."

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, and probably whine some more, but Crowley interrupted him. "You know he's right, pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?" Gabriel sounded offended. "You talk like you're some kind of Sasquatch like Sammy! You're barely taller than I am!"

"Hey!" It was Sam's turn to sound offended.

"Oh, don't worry," Gabriel flashed him a dazzling smile. "You're a cute Sasquatch. Kind of like a ... Samsquatch."

"Oh, gee. I feel so much better." Sam rolled his eyes. "I do seriously have to go though guys. I'll see you tonight." He waved goodbye to his angel and his demon and grabbed his tan jacket, remembering he left his car keys in the pocket. He just knew he was going to be late.

_A/N: First of all I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favorite this story since my last update. A special thanks goes out to SpencerRemyLvr for their review. I'm glad you're enjoying it! C: _

_Gabriel is such a child sometimes though; he makes me laugh. Sam doesn't seem quite as amused, but I think deep down he loves it. XD I think Gabe does have a deeper side though and I hope I conveyed that a little in this chapter. Until next time, lovelies! And as always feedback is totally appreciated, so please review!_


	5. Chapter Four: Negotiations

Chapter Four: Negotiations

Sam walked as quickly as he can to his cubicle, praying that no one noticed he was almost half an hour late. He, of course, could not be that lucky.

"Looks like the Golden Boy has finally decided to grace us with his presence," Sam cringed as one of the most annoying voices he ever had the displeasure of hearing called out to him.

"Good morning Metatron," Sam replied through clenched teeth. Metatron was the new temp at the office. He had only been there for a couple of weeks but already he and Sam were on rough waters."Just running a little late today."

"So I noticed! Wanna know who else noticed?" he asked gleefully.

Sam groaned. "No... Seriously?"

"Yup," Metatron grinned like the cat that got the canary. "He wants to see you in his office."

Sam groaned again, but dutifully walked to the large corner office. He knocked softly on the open door and poked his head in. "Mr. Roman? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Sam. Come on in," his boss smiled kindly at him, but to Sam it felt cold and wrong. "And I've told you, call me Dick."

Sam grimaced. Well at least he didn't seem too angry. He sat down in the plush upholstered chair, with what seemed like a mile of mahogany desk between him and Dick. But from experience Sam knew that mile could become next to nothing in seconds.

"Now Sam," Dick tapped his fingertips together. "Do you know why I called you in here?"

"Yes sir," Sam replied with downcast eyes. "I apologize for my tardiness this morning. I just was-"

His boss laughed. "No, Sam. I honestly don't care when you come in." He waved his hand dismissingly. "With the grades you got at Stanford, I'm expecting big things from you and as long as you can perform to expectations, I couldn't care less if you're a few minutes late."

Sam was shocked. "Then why?"

"Your case, of course." Dick came up and sat on the edge of his desk by Sam. "I know it's looking rough. How are you feeling about it?"

"Well, the evidence is pretty overwhelming, sir. But I think I can come up some good strategies."

"Excellent!" He patted Sam on the shoulder and the contact made him jump. "I don't need to tell you that Mr. Biggerson is a prominent businessman in our community. Winning this case for him could mean big things for this company. And for you, Sam."

"I know, sir. I'll do my best," Sam replied.

"I know you will," Dick winked at Sam. He stood up and crossed gracefully to sit on the corner of his desk. Sam swallowed. With the desk no longer acting as a safeguard between them, Sam felt almost cornered. "Now I know I said I don't care if you're a few minutes late, but I don't want you to think that means you can slack off."

"Of course not, sir." Sam clenched his jaw and looked his boss right in the face. He refused to show how off put he was by Dick's proximity- he was sure that this was another one of his intimidation tactics.

"I'd miss seeing your pretty face around the office, after all." Dick smiled down at him.

Sam swallowed. "I-I see, sir. If that's all, could I get back to work? I had some research I wanted to get done today."

"Of course!" Dick stood up. "I know you'll do me proud."

Sam nodded mutely and stood up as well. He shook Dick's offered hand and left as quickly as he could without causing a scene. Once the heavy office door closed behind him, he let out a sigh of relief. He ran a hand through his hair and took in a couple of shaky breaths. He hated being alone with Dick. He always had that look on his face like he wanted to eat him or something. He was the very definition of the predatory businessman.

Sam noticed he was starting to gather a bit of unwanted attention by just standing outside of the boss's door. Shaking his head lightly, he turned and started to head to the reference room on the other side of the office, ignoring the pointed looks from Metatron as he passed by.

Entering the empty room, Sam sat at a table and put his hands on his head. He didn't really need to research anything. He knew he could win this case if he wanted to. And it was his first major case; he knew that, for his career, he should. But...

The case was Biggerson v. the State. Tom Biggerson, a prominent business stood accused of murdering his wife and her sister. There was no motive and Biggerson had an alibi, though it was shaky at best. However, a knife was found in the dumpster outside of Biggerson's apartment building. The knife had blood matching both of the victims and was covered in Biggerson's fingerprints. Also the fact that it was found outside of Biggerson's apartment building did a lot to implicate him considering the crime scene, the sister's home, was across town. It was the only real piece of evidence against Biggerson, but it was pretty damning.

Dick's said on multiple occasions that he was counting on Sam to win this case but honestly, he knew that no one expected much. The knife killed his case. However, Sam was thorough in his case research, he always was, and he managed to find something, something big that could win this case for him.

A clerical error, that's all it was. A forgotten signature on a form during that was filled out during a transfer. If Sam pointed this out he could claim that there was a chance that the evidence had been contaminated or tampered with. And if he could get the knife thrown out, the rest of the evidence was circumstantial. Sam could almost certainly get a walk for Biggerson and that would mean huge things for his career but... Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Biggerson was guilty. In their private consultations he had all but said it. Was it really okay to help a murderer go free just because it would get him a promotion? He knew the answer to that. As a lawyer, he thought he had prepared himself for the fact that he wouldn't always get cases that he morally agree with, but this... it was different when the choice was actually in front of him.

He took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and stared at his reflection in the blank screen. Numbly, he dialed a number by memory, hoping (though he believed it to be a long shot), that someone might be around to pick up.

"Hello!" Sam was relieved to hear the chipper voice answer. "Thank you for calling the Home of the Legendary Samsquatch! Tours are at 2pm and 6pm. How can I help you today?"

Sam's relief turned to mild annoyance. "Really, Gabe? You're going to answer my phone like that? What if I got a business call?"

"Sammy! What's up, kiddo?"

Sam sighed and held his hand to his head. "Well, I was going over a case and-"

"Let me guess," Sam could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "You want our advice?"

"...Yes," he admitted through clenched teeth.

"Alrighty, we'll be right there!" And Sam heard a click. He had barely had the chance to slip his phone back into his pocket when the fluttering of wings alerted him to the pair's presence..

"Whoa!" Sam cried out, immediately regretting the outburst and hoping that no one in the office had heard. Gabriel had appeared sitting cross-legged on the table directly in front of him and Crowley was sitting in a chair to his left that Sam wasn't entirely sure had been there before.

"So, the case?" Crowley asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his fingertips.

"Ah, yeah." Sam looked up at the ceiling, recounting his dilemma with the case. Gabriel and Crowley listened quietly, the demon occasionally interrupting with a follow-up question or two.

"I see," he said once Sam had finished. "And you're unsure if you want to win the case."

"No, well, I guess," Sam fumbled. "I mean, he's a murderer. Is it really alright for him to get off on a technicality like this?"

Crowley pondered silently while Gabriel hem hawed on the table. "My advice?" The demon was the first to speak up. "Get the evidence thrown out. The buffoon who filed it should have his incompetence brought to attention anyway. And you say that your boss mentioned a promotion if you win this case, yes?"

"Well, he's definitely hinted towards it," Sam admitted.

"A higher position in the firm means more influence. The more influence you have, the more people you can help."

"I suppose that's true," Sam relented.

"Ah," Gabriel interjected. "but would you really be helping people that way?"

Sam's stomach sank. That was the core of his problems. He wanted to be a lawyer so that he could help people, but he just didn't seem to be doing that. Every day his job seemed more and more like it was just about finding ways to help guilty but affluential people get away with their crimes.

"He has a duty to his client though, doesn't he?" Crowley pointed out. "He agreed to represent him to the best of his abilities. If he fails to act on this information he won't really be keeping up his end of the bargain."

Sam groaned. He knew Crowley was right. Of course he was right. Crowley had the uncanny ability to find the exact right phrasing for an argument so you just couldn't disagree with him.

Gabriel reached out and rubbed Sam's shoulder. He sighed. "Maybe a compromise is in order here?"

With his chin still resting on the table, Sam looked up at the angel in confusion. During his entire childhood he never once heard either one of them talk about compromise. Each had their side and that was that. "What kind of compromise?"

"Well," Gabriel dragged the word out. "Maybe instead of either ignoring the information and losing the case or using the information to get the case dismissed completely, you could use it to get your client some kind of deal. That way he still gets punished for his crime, but you don't let down your client either."

"I'm sure I could get him a deal," Sam said softly. "Would that really be okay though?" He looked up at the angel with big, pleading eyes, like he was a kid again asking if it was okay to take a cookie from the jar if he was _really_ hungry.

"Yeah," Gabriel relented. "I think it's fine. Then maybe you'll get that promotion, yeah?"

Crowley scoffed. "I'm sure all parties would be far more satisfied if he used this information to get the case thrown out, like he should."

"Oh, shush," Gabriel admonished. "You're losing this argument and you know it."

"I'm not the one who brought up compromise," Crowley quirked an eyebrow. "Sounds to me like you're the one losing ground."

"Hey! Compromise is a virtue," Gabriel frowned. "I think." He began mumbling and counting on his fingers. "Prudence, justice, temperance, faith, hope, and charity... Hm, guess not." He shrugged. "Either way, it's a good thing and I'm winning." He stuck his tongue out at the demon.

"I could get my client a great deal with this," Sam spoke up. "The knife was the only real evidence against him. There's a security tape, but it's so grainy and far away that it'd be pretty impossible to prove it was him." He turned in his seat and hugged Crowley, who awkwardly patted him on the back. Sam pulled away with a laugh, stood up and leaned over the table to hug Gabriel, who returned it amiably. "Thank you," he said, his voice thick with gratitude. "Thank you both." He chuckled, embarrassed at this display of emotion, as he stood up and straightened his jacket. "Sorry, I was just thinking of how great it was to have the two of you back."

Gabriel flashed him a goofy smile. "It's good to be back, kiddo. I missed you too. And I'm always here to help whenever you need me."

Crowley nodded. "It's what we're here for, after all."

-0-0-0-

Sam jammed his key into the lock and turned it. He loosened his tie and was already shrugging off his jacket before he even had the door open. It had been a long day and he was exhausted in every sense of the word. Despite that, when he walked in to see Crowley and Gabriel waiting on the couch for him, a wide smile spread across his face.

They see him walk in the door and Crowley closes his book and gives him a nod of acknowledgment. "Hello, darling."

"Sammy!" Gabriel cried out joyfully. He sat up from his spot lounging over two thirds of the couch and grabbed the remote as it fell off his stomach. He clicked off what seemed to be some sort of cheesy soap opera. "How'd it go?"

"Actually, it went amazing!" Sam said as he hung his jacket on the coat rack. "I spent hours in negotiation with the prosecutor and the police detectives, but I got an excellent deal for Biggerson."

"That's wonderful, kiddo!"

"Yeah, Biggerson seemed pretty happy and Dick was thrilled. He was talking about a promotion again. I really think I might get one!"

"I'm sure they both would've been happier if you had gotten the case thrown out," Crowley said with a frown. "As you should have."

"Aw, stop that," Gabriel scolded him. "Don't rain on little Sammy's parade. We should celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" Sam parroted, forgetting his annoyance that Gabriel called him 'Little Sammy'.

"Yeah!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly the coffee table in front of the TV was groaning under the weight of plates and plates of snacks and sweets. The ceiling was blanketed in a rainbow of balloons and streamers hung from every corner. An unreasonably huge banner covered an entire wall and read 'Congrats Samsquatch!'

Sam laughed. "This is ridiculous, Gabe!"

"Ridiculous is fun, Sammy!" The angel responded with a goofy grin. "Now why don't you pop in a movie?"

"A movie? Sure." Sam pulled a DVD from the media case against the wall and tossed it at him. "Put that one in."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Paranormal Activity?"

"What?" Sam shrugged. "I like supernatural."

_A/N: I am trash! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! _

_This chapter took a long time, but I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you all like it as well. Gabriel is so much fun for me to write; he's a beautiful creature. Please tell me what you think! Reviews are love!_


	6. Chapter 5: The Mistake

Chapter Five: The Mistake

Sam felt someone nudging his side and heard a loud barking laugh. "Did you see that, Sammich? Oh, this movie is priceless!"

Sam ignored Gabriel as he cackled about whatever inaccurate thing he was feeling the need to point out this time. He had been cracking jokes every other minute for the past two movies they had been watching, while Crowley made snide comments about how little humans knew.

Sam laid his head back on the sofa. He blinked his eyes and tried to focus his attention on whatever movie they were watching now. It was 'Poltergeist' last time remembered but he wasn't really sure anymore. That seemed like so long ago. Maybe Gabriel had put in a new movie by now.

"Sammy?" Gabriel questioned, nudging his side again when he didn't respond.

Sam groaned, mumbling something incoherent, and curled himself around the short angel. He just wasn't feeling the 'awake' thing anymore. It had been a long day. A very long day. A nap sounded like a good idea right about now.

Gabriel poked his cheek. "Come on, kiddo. As much as I love cuddling, and I do, you're gonna hurt in the morning if you stay like this."

"Do I have to?" Sam muttered into Gabriel's shoulder. "You're warm."

"Well, thank you," Gabriel winked at him. "But yes you do." He pushed at Sam to no avail. Then he sighed, wiggling his way out of Sam's arms and climbing to his feet. He stuck out a hand, offering to help him up. "Now come on, I'll help you get your jolly green ass to bed."

When he didn't move to take it, Gabriel leaned over and Sam's heart fluttered. He didn't think, maybe he was still half asleep, but he just acted. As Gabriel leaned down and slid his arms around Sam in an effort to forcibly heave him from the couch, Sam caught the angel's lips in a kiss. He could taste the strawberry shortcake still on his lips.

But something was wrong. Gabriel wasn't kissing back. Sam pulled away, his face flushed with embarrassment. Why the hell did he do that? "Oh god, I'm so sorry- I" he pushed Gabriel away, probably a little rougher than necessary. "I don't- God, I just thought-"

Gabriel smiled awkwardly at him. "It's fine, Sammy. No big deal."

"Yes it-" Sam looked like he wanted to yell, or maybe cry but instead he let out an angry, frustrated groan that died in his throat. "I just- I'm going to my room."

"You could always kiss me, if you'd rather," Crowley said from the couch with a smirk. "I'm rather good at it."

"Shut it!" Gabriel yelled at him. "You're not helping!"

"I wasn't really trying to," the demon responded with a shrug.

Sam was mortified. Crowley saw the whole thing. He let out a distressed noise and started quickly to his room. How could he forget about Crowley sitting right next to him? The demon will never let him live this down!

"No, Sammy," Gabriel protesting as he followed after him. "Come on, talk to me!"

Sam ignored him and walked faster to his room. Gabriel followed behind but Sam had long legs and the angel just couldn't keep up. Sam reached the safety of his room as quickly as he could and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the door, feeling the solid wood against his back, and slid down, sinking to the ground and burying his face in his hands.

Gabriel pounded on the door and Sam could hear him begging him to come out and talk but just the thought of looking at Gabriel, let alone talking to him about this, made him feel sick to his stomach. What the hell was he thinking? That had to be the stupidest thing he had ever done. And he had once jumped off the roof with a kite tied to his back because Dean said he'd be able to fly with it on.

Why'd he even do it? He had never been attracted to a man before. He'd certainly never felt the need to kiss one.

But Gabriel... Gabriel was special. He was like no one Sam had ever met before. His therapist said that Gabriel was the prefect friend that he had created for himself to play with when Dean wouldn't spend time with him. He wasn't sure if he'd call the angel prefect, though he might have when he was younger, but... He was pretty amazing. He was spontaneous and energetic. He was a whirlwind and everything was more exciting when he was around. But he was also kind and comforting. He had been there for Sam during some of the hardest times of his young life. Through the ordeal with his mother, all the fights with his father, the bullies at school; he didn't know how he would have made it through all that without Gabriel.

"Please Sam," Gabriel's muffled voice came through the door. "We can talk it out if you'll just come out here."

Sam groaned miserably. He did _not_ want to talk about it. Gabriel wouldn't be mad, he was sure, but it'd be so awkward and painful. And he really didn't want to hear him explain they couldn't or shouldn't do things like that. It'd just hurt too much.

Ever since Sam had shut himself up in his room, he had been able to feel the rhythm of Gabriel's knocking shaking in his back. It was steady and constant, almost like a heartbeat. At some point he had started to breathe in sync with it; breathe in at the pause, breathe at slowly at the first knock.

So when the knocking stopped, Sam held his breath for several seconds. Then he noticed the silence hanging thick around him and breathed out slowly. Gabriel had given up. He hung his head and stared at the floor between his feet. This had been such a mistake.

_A/N: It's a little short and I apologize. The next chapter is already outlined out though, so it shouldn't be too long._

_I was really nervous about posting this chapter. Part of me feels that it's moving a little too fast, but I know it's necessary for the plot. Sam has known Gabe since childhood, so having feelings for him already isn't really that far of a leap. Just know that it's still going to be a while until they get together. Sam and Gabe both need time to process this. _

_I hope everyone liked it anyway. Remember that reviews are always appreciated. I want to know what you think! Special thanks go out to Eruthiawen Luin for their review and to anyone who favorited or followed my story since the last update. You guys are the best! _

_(And yes, I did change my username to from SassyTeaBoy to Archangel Shorty)_


	7. Chapter 6: Heaven's Call

Chapter Six: Heaven's Call

Gabriel couldn't believe what just happened. Sam Winchester had kissed him. Like, for real, lips on lips action. It was kind of shy, but pretty cute. He knew he should probably be deeply troubled by it, but honestly, he felt kind of giddy.

Until he fucked it up, like he seemed to do with everything. Sammy freaked out for some reason and locked himself in his room. Now, no matter how much Gabriel begged him to come out and talk about it, Sam just ignored him. It wasn't like he was mad or anything. He had rather liked it, actually. He had to admit a certain curiosity about when this started though. Was it recently or was it from before? Sam was always kind of a clingy kid.

But he definitely wasn't a kid anymore. And he wasn't kidding when he told Crowley that he thought Sam grew up nice. He had been such a short scrawny kid; it was almost hard to believe that this muscled giant was the same person. Until you saw that little smile he had, the way his lips curled. That was one hundred percent Sammy.

He kept knocking at the door. If he could just get Sam talking to him, he was sure that they could get this worked out. He could always just pop himself over to the other side of the door, but that would probably be a bad idea. Well... he considered it for a second then shook his head. Yeah, bad idea.

A buzzing sound nagged at the back of Gabriel's mind, like a bee hovering by his ear. He grimaced. Really? Now? He tried to ignore it, but it just got louder, more insistent.

No! He pushed it away again and kept knocking. They could fucking wait. "Please, Sam," he pleaded. "We can talk about it! Just come out!"

He heard Sam let out a distressed noise on the other side of the door. He sounded so miserable, it hurt Gabriel's heart. If he could just talk to Sam about all this, he was sure they could move past it. Maybe they could even-

**GABRIEL.**

His name rang through his mind in a commanding voice that was not his own. Ugh. He gripped the sides of his head even though he knew it wouldn't do anything.

**YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED. REPORT TO HEAVEN IMMEDIATELY.**

Gabriel sighed and looked at Sam's bedroom door. He couldn't ignore a direct summons. Well, he could and has, actually, but it would probably a bad idea considering they know exactly where he is right now. He couldn't just run away this time. Besides, he rather wanted to stay where he was, especially since things were starting to get interesting.

He knocked one last time, but there was still no response. Gabriel knew Sam probably needed more time to calm down, but he hated leaving him like this. "I'll be back," he whispered at the door.

The voices were clamoring at him once again and the angel knew he couldn't put this off any longer. He snapped his fingers; a pointless gesture, really. He didn't need to do it, but it had long since become a habit over the years, a consequence of his showmanship.

Gabriel appeared in what seemed to be an office lobby or waiting area. The walls were white with delicate wooden molding. Lining one wall was a row of navy blue upholstered chairs, the kind that looked really plush and comfortable but started hurting your backside after a couple of minutes. The angel turned his attention to the only other occupant of the room. An angel sat quietly behind a rather modern looking glass desk. Her hands were folded neatly on the surface in front of her and a deep frown marred her otherwise pretty face.

"Hannah!" Gabriel exclaimed with an exuberant grin, despite, or perhaps because, he knew that she didn't particularly like him. "What's shaking?"

Her frown turned from one of barely disguised dislike to one of mild confusion. "I believe that there's a small earthquake scheduled for Southern California in the early morning hours, but I hardly see how that's relevant now."

Gabriel almost choked, he laughed so hard. Oh, angels could be so precious when they were totally clueless! You'd think they'd know more about the modern humans they were supposed to be watching over, but no, of course not. They might as well still be back in the middle ages.

"I'm glad you find your disobedience so amusing," she said, clearly irritated again. "Michael is quite upset with you, you know."

"Oooh, I'm so scared." Gabriel quipped sarcastically. "Besides, Michael's always mad about something."

"Only at you!" Hannah retorted. "You cause him and your brothers so much grief."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What, innocent little me? Never."

Hannah went to reply, but thought better of it and pursed her lips. "Of course not, sir."

Gabriel was almost disappointed. Hannah was a feisty little thing. A loyal soldier, yes, but she also had such spunk. Every time they saw each other she found something to scold him about. Once she remembered that Gabriel outranked her though, that spirit of hers went away. He probably wasn't going to get any more fun out of her today. He shrugged. "Fine, fine. I'll go talk to him. Through this door, yes?" He gestured towards the door next to her desk and, without waiting for a reply, went through.

The scenery changed dramatically. While the waiting room looked fairly modern, the office he walked into looked like something from a classic noir detective movie. The walls were paneled in dark wood and lined with tall bookcases and paintings of severe looking old men. The room is well-lit, but by no means bright and somehow gave off a vague air of success. No wonder Michael choose this room, it's just the kind of place he'd like; traditional, old-fashioned and unforgiving.

"What's up, Mikey?" Gabriel asked, falling gracefully onto the leather chair across from his brother. Under normal circumstances, most other angels liked Michael. He was calm and always in control. Gabriel knew how charismatic and charming his brother could be to get his way; it was no wonder that the other angels had no problem looking to him as their new leader under the current circumstances.

"Why is it that you can never follow orders, Gabriel? Why are you always so disobedient?" Michael asked, not bothering to return or even acknowledge the greeting. "It's beyond me why Father would choose a petulant child such as you to be on the field for this mission."

"Maybe he would've chosen someone else if he had been around to see how badly I'd turned out, but I guess we'll never know, huh?" Gabriel sneered, his voice laced with bitterness.

Michael's jaw clenched and his voice came out at a low growl. "Why did you show your powers to the Winchester boy? Why did you reveal yourself to his brother?"

Gabriel almost rolled his eyes. Wasn't that just so typical of his older brothers? Why acknowledge that their Father had fallen completely off the radar- Gabriel was misbehaving again and that's clearly the real issue here. "Seriously, Mikey? That's what you're all pissy about?"

"We discussed this, Gabriel!" Michael raised his voice, as close to yelling as he was likely to get as he liked to seem like he was always in control; emotions were for humans after all. "The Winchester boy was supposed to be acting on his faith and-"

"I didn't have a choice," Gabriel interrupted before his brother could continue his boring tirade. "Crowley did it first, so I-"

"That's your excuse?" Michael scoffed. "The _demon_ did it so I did too? I wouldn't have expected such behavior even from you."

"Sam would've trusted him more if I hadn't!" Gabriel protested. "And if he trusted Crowley more than he would've been more likely to take his advice instead of mine." He folded his arms across his chest and stared his brother down. "I made the right decision- the _only_ decision- whether or not you want to admit it."

Gabriel stood up, pushing his chair back with a scraping noise as he did. "Now, if that's all, I'm outta here. You interrupted something important."

"No, that's not all." Michael said firmly. "We have other concerns as well."

Gabriel flopped back onto the chair dramatically. "Oh fuck. What now?"

Michael frowned but continued. "We fear that you are getting too... attached to the Winchester boy and that it might be affecting your ability to give him unbiased advice."

"What?" Gabriel did not expect that one. "That's- that's ridiculous. Sure, I like Sammy- he's a good kid- but that doesn't mean that I can't still give him good advice."

"Then what about the compromise?" His brother asked softly.

"Compromise? What are you- Oh." That deal he suggested for Sam's client. He hadn't expected that to come back on him. Honestly, he hadn't really thought much about it all. "That was... a calculated move."

"Oh really?" Michael asked and Gabriel could tell he wasn't buying it.

But if anyone could spin a story, it was Gabriel. "Of course! Like I said, it's all about him trusting me more than he trusts Crowley. So, every once in a while I throw in a little compromise on a tough decision; show that I understand it's hard sometimes. It makes me relatable, ya know? Makes me the understanding, caring one."

Michael nodded, though Gabriel wasn't sure if he was actually convinced. "Very well, but watch yourself. If we think you can't handle the job we will reassign it."

"You can't do that!" Gabriel blurted out. He was shocked. That was never a consequence that he had anticipated. His brother almost obsessively followed their Father's orders; the thought of him contradicting it had never occurred to him.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do, Gabriel," Michael responded sternly. "With Father gone, someone is needed to maintain order and I have taken that responsibility onto myself. I sent you out as Father ordered, but if you cannot get the job done I will send out someone who can." He swiveled his chair away to face the large window behind him. "That is all. You can leave now."

"But Michael-"

"I said that is all," Michael stated again coldly.

Gabriel stood up, again pushing his chair away from him but this time letting it clatter to the ground. He left it there. '_Let Michael clean up the mess_,' he thought bitterly. He stormed from the room, knocking a tottering pile of books off a table on his way out. For emphasis.

He stomped his way through the waiting room, ignoring Hannah as she called out to him, and exited to the empty white hallway beyond it. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He wanted to calm down before he went back. Crowley would never let him live it down if he knew that he had let one of his brothers get under his skin.

But fuck! He was so pissed off! What was Michael's problem? He had pulled Gabriel back to do this job. Threatened and coerced him into doing it when Gabriel was happy just living his life among the humans. And now, now when he was enjoying it, he wanted to take it away from him. He slammed an open palm back against the wall. "Fuck..." he muttered crossly.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned to see one of his siblings standing at the end of the hall. "Castiel!" He forced a smiled smile onto his face. "How's it hanging, lil bro?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "I-I do not understand the question."

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing. Where you off to?"

"Michael said that he wished to see me."

"Oh?" Gabriel wondered what Michael could want to talk to a warrior like Castiel about at a time like this. All major conflicts with the demons had been (grudgingly) put on hold for the duration of the trials and Michael wouldn't deal directly with any little scuffles that might pop up.

"Yes," he nodded slightly. "He said it was important."

"Really now?" The archangel considered holding up his little brother just to try and piss off Michael but considered better of it. Even if it was hilarious when Michael got all pissy about the little things and even if Gabriel was still _really_ mad at him, all delaying Castiel would do is get Michael mad at their little brother. And Gabriel kind of liked Castiel; he had this cute lost puppy thing going on for him. He sighed. "Fine then, run along." He waved his hand limply at him. It was probably time for him to get back anyway.

He turned to leave but stopped when Castiel called out, almost hesitantly, to him again. "Gabriel?"

"Yes?" Gabriel turned back and leaned against the wall.

"Do you prefer the humans over us?" His voice was sad, and so were his eyes, but mostly he sounded confused.

The question caught him a little off guard. "Prefer? Well, I don't know about that. Maybe?" He shrugged lazily. "You guys just don't get how really amazing humans are."

Castiel frowned. "Humans are weak. Their minds and bodies are broken so easily."

"True, true," Gabriel agreed. "They aren't perfect. Hell, some of 'em are pretty big assholes! But have you seen what they can do? What they can create? Their raw emotion? Their passion? Castiel, I've lived more in the couple hundred years I've been on Earth than in the millennia I was in Heaven."

"But they're so imperfect," Castiel protested.

"Yeah, and most of them know it too. Not like Michael and the others here who think they can't do anything wrong. It's nice to be around for a change."

"Hmm," Castiel looked deep in thought. "I see."

"You should come down sometime," Gabriel said lightly. "It'd be good for you."

"I will consider you advice."

"You do that," Gabriel said with a small smile. "Now scoot; Michael's gonna blow a fuse if you make him wait."

"Ah," Castiel nodded. "I'll leave then."

Gabriel smiled and watched as his brother walked down the hall to the waiting room where Hannah undoubtedly was still sitting. '_Maybe my siblings aren't all so bad after all,' _he thought to himself. And then, with another snap of his fingers, he was gone.

A/N: Like our favorite boys, this fanfic has risen from the grave! Sorry, it's been so long. I was dealing with a lot of stuff and then I had to move and I lost all my storylines and notes for this fic. I found them again and figured an update was long overdue- So here you are! I hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun writing a chapter from Gabe's point of view.

Let me know what you thought! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
